Psychic Dreams
by Orokid
Summary: Wrote half of it while mentally asleep. Beware. Harry gets told a future by a seer. Bad sum, better story, I hope.


**Orokid:**_ So… yeah. I'm too lazy to make something up in my author's note. So, all in all, here it is and be happy I wrote anything at all. I've only had six hours of sleep in the past two nights._

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters I have mentioned in this fanfiction. Those belong to JK Rowling and I personally do not wish to steal them away from her. If I do mention any of the characters that do not fit in with this series, than it is more than likely I shall have claimed parental ownership (due to the fact that I most likely have made them up on my own) instead of a copyright ownership, since, to get those, you pretty much have to pay sixty bucks or something for that and all. And that, my dear readers, I do not have, so… yeah. Sticking with the parental ownership stuff._

**Psychic Dreams**

"Do you want to see your future, Harry?"

Those words had surprised him, to tell the truth, since he had only been steps away from stepping out of that tent that had been erected underneath a thundering sky. It wasn't as though he hadn't heard the words before, and it wasn't as if he hadn't been told of the two choices he already knew about. But, despite the fact that he knew of the chances, knew that he could quite possibly live or die in the battle that was to come, there was one major difference between the others that had proposed their views and the person before him who had actually offered their treatment.

He actually trusted this woman, and he knew that she would actually know his future better than anyone else. She would know names, would see what was going on in separate pieces of the world, and she would definitely not- no matter what- lie to him. A woman like her had a code of honor instilled within her that he was thankful for, and, after several events, trusted the Boy-Who-lived with her life- and he felt the same towards her.

Slowly, he turned, a little perturbed over the fact that she was so willing to offer his this prize after making numerous jokes about the others that had come and gone and the such. He didn't know whether she was teasing him or not-

Well, by the look in her eyes, he could tell that she was very well not joking with him like he might've thought mere moments ago.

He smiled gently and shrugged at her question, his answer obvious to those who knew him best. Harry wanted to know the answer to his questionable life, wanted to know who would truly mourn him if he left this world for the next, or where he would end up if he did live to see the light of day after the final battle that had yet to occur.

The woman smile at the young man who stood across from her, his face only lit by the candles that mysteriously hover about the tend, caused by the magic that stirred within them. "If you truly wish to know, my friend, you must ask for my help instead of wait for it." She smiled sadly, as if knowing her own destiny- as rare as that may be for a seer to do. "It would have to be my final gift to you, Harry." She watched him as he gave her that simple crooked embarrassed smile, and he gave her a soft nod, still refusing to say a word to her out of awkwardness.

Instead of fighting his actions (or lack thereof), forcing him to speak the words, she had allowed him to do nothing, her eyes- crystal orbs filled with a strange yet understandable passion and sadness- focusing upon the circular object that hovered before her. It was as though an invisible hand were holding it steady instead of the magic that seemed to flow so freely throughout her system. She didn't speak (which had surprised him somewhat, since he had gotten used to magic done with words) when a single hand had slipped against the glass surface of the ball. While he witnessed nothing other than smoke slowly fill the orb before her, casting a murky and cloudlike effect within the space of the sphere, her eyes seemed to only glaze over. Her pupils seemed to shrink in size slowly, soon enough disappearing completely, leaving only the watery iris behind, and he waited patiently.

But, as patient as he might pretend to be, he desperately wanted- no, needed- to know the information that this woman seemed to be withholding.

"There's… a woman", she finally said after a long while, and Harry merely gazed at her with confusion and little understanding. What would a woman have to do with a destiny that she seemed both willing and unwilling to share? He didn't know, but he refused to interrupt her and ask just whom she was speaking of and what this woman had to do in his future. He knew that it would be explained eventually- but it came too slow and too fast for him. "She's waiting for you, is she not?" He didn't know if she had meant the question to be geared towards him answering her or not. Instead, once more, he remained silent and allowed her to go on with her foretelling. "As you are waiting for her, yes?" Those white orbs gazed at him, seeing him yet not at the same time, and he assumed that she wanted him to speak, just so she might know that he hadn't deserted her in the middle of her words of wisdom.

"I… I suppose so", he answered unsurely, a crooked and nervous smile upon his features, and she only smiled wistfully towards him before turning back to the crystal ball.

"And who do you suppose you are waiting for, my dear Harry?" she questioned him softly, not turning to gaze at the young male she was asking such a question to. "Is it a lover or a friend that you stay the great war of wizards for?"

The dark haired man watched her, perplexed that she might know such a thing about him. While they had become good friends over the past months or so due to common circumstances, he had said no such thing about being hesitant to do battle with the man that had haunted him. He had been afraid to, of course, since he had always needed to look strong to those that surrounded him. No one, not even a seer that could see the lives of one and all except herself, could ever see that he was holding on to life so just to hold on to a woman he knew he couldn't have. Ashamed that he had been caught, the man with a scar on his forehead lowered his head and smiled with just as much shame. "I… Her name is Hermione", he told her softly, and he knew very well that she could hear him despite their distance. "And… she's the only thing I could ever think of fighting for now."

"Then you know of her face as much as I", she told him, raising her hands to swirl around the giant glass ball, turning it in midair with just the magic she held inside. "And you also know that she is the turning point of your destinies, then." Harry said nothing but looked at the seer a bit startled, having not known of the things that he was now being told.

But he couldn't close his mouth before he had ended up blurting out, "So… they were all right- I have more than one destiny ahead of me?"

She smirked at his understanding, although she was more laughing at his misunderstanding at the same time. This was a reason that she had always stayed around this man, and she wouldn't ever leave his side for another's friendship. But… "I should explain to you, friend, that destinies are like a fork in the road. No matter what one person does, there is a consequence to either side that you chose. For every choice that has to be made, there are two things that may occur."

For a pregnant pause between them both, Harry stayed standing in place, not sure if he could say the words that had sprung into his mind. Yet, if he didn't, would she still know what he yearned to acquire knowledge for? Still, after careful consideration, he asked. "What choice did you have to make to tell me of my future?"

Another long silence grew in the tent, and it seemed to Harry that she might not tell him what he had asked, and she had only closed her eyes to process the question thoroughly or to pretend that she hadn't heard him at all. But, when he was ready to ask her to move on her with her tale of his quite possible future, she had opened her mouth to speak. "One that will cause events enough to protect this world from an evil this world knows not…" she answered him, her eyes slowly opening once more, and he took the words he had received as an answer the best he could.

Harry nodded with a nervous and sad smile, lowering his head slightly like a puppy which had misbehaved, and plunged his strong hands into his jean pockets, not wanting her to see that he was still eagerly awaiting his true future despite the nature of their previous conversation. She only crookedly smiled at his hardly hidden excitement and turned back to the floating ball, waving her hands around it yet again. "This woman… Your… Hermione, was it?" The woman didn't wait for an answer to her question, only smirked as he seemed to blush at the very mention of the girl's name. "You have made love to her, yes?" At those very words, from his ears to his neck, his face seemed to have turned completely red. If she didn't know better, she might've assumed that he was choking on one thing or another. She kept the laugh in her as much as she was able to, giggling to herself as she weaved her hands through the air. "I will take that as your answer, friend."

But, as she gazed deeply into the contents of the ball, her laughter seemed only to disappear. "She is in tears… She will cry over you and over the one you've left behind… Her world is filled with danger even in a peaceful world that you have created, but-" He reached her hand out, stretching her magic over to the curtain he was heading towards, more than likely to the girl she was mentioning. "You should've fret so much, Harry- she holds a power neither of you know, and is quite powerful enough to care for herself." Her lips curled slightly. "I sense that she is too headstrong to admit defeat." From the corner of her eye, she saw him nod in her direction, as if answering a question that she hadn't asked. "She will care deeply for the gift you leave her with until her dying day, and that is when a new challenger against the dark arts of evil shall arise like a phoenix, born from the blood that has and will always protect this world from an evil that muggles shall know little or none of."

With a sigh, she merely closed her eyes, and Harry could feel within his bones that her eyes were fading from their white oceans into the crystal forms he felt more comfortable around. As she turned to him, opening the lids that she had closed, she gave him that sort of smile that had an undeniable pity within it. He recognized it immediately, having seen it for more times than he wished in his entire life, but didn't say a word about her action. A part of him seemed to bet that she didn't even realize it herself that she had done such a thing that he hated. "I'm sorry, but that is all that I can tell you. That is only one of many destines that may or may not be, but… I can only hope that things will come and go as they please."

For a long while, long after she had thought that he would leave, he had stood in his spot, seemingly transfixed upon it. He was thinking about her words, thinking them harder than he probably should have, but she knew that it was best this way. It was better knowing than knowing nothing of it. Besides, she herself had seen the things that were to come, and she hated for the future to come without a little bit of warning to it- especially since...

Since…

"Does that mean that… that me and Hermione… we…" he couldn't say it, obviously at a loss for words, but she only turned her eyes to him and offered a smile that she couldn't stop from spreading across her features. He merely looked at the seer with the eyes of one so lost, and she took pity upon him enough to explain the plight he couldn't even think about clearly.

"She is with child, my friend, if that is what you are babbling about, although she herself does not know it."

"Then I have to see her!" he protested, turning once more to the exit of the tent, but it was still locked tightly by her magic. He turned, angry that he was being left out of this opportunity, glaring at the one that was keeping him from it. "Why can't I go see her?!" he demanded an answer for, pointing to the archway that was blocked from him. "If she is pregnant with my child, then-"

"There is a large chance that you nor I will live through tomorrow, Harry", she said softly, bowing her head in as much shame as he had felt earlier, and the Boy-Who-Lived seemed to have all the color drain from his face at that very moment. He now understood clearly just why she had offered him this information, and he wished more than ever not to have heard a single word that she had said. "A seer… They only foresee their own deaths before…" she couldn't say it, tears coming to her eyes as she thought more and more about what was to come.

"… before… dying themselves, correct?" he finished for her, his anger gone from his entire body, drained of energy from that single sentence that she had spoken. He almost fell to the ground as his knees gave way, but a chair had materialized behind him before he could. "So… this… this was why-"

"You still have a chance, Harry." She looked at him with teary eyes, and he knew that she didn't want to delve further into what she could not control. He knew enough that she rathered that no one would die, but, with war going on all about, they both knew that it was a foolish wish. "You have a chance to live and be with her and your son, Harry. You do." She lowered her eyes, tears falling down her face. "But… I have seen farther than I have told you and… and… for the sake of the Wizarding World, I-"

She didn't know when he had gotten up, but he had placed a hand on her shoulder, quieting her, understanding without having any idea about what was going on. He just understood enough, and that was good enough for him.

Without another word said, he patted the shoulder he had grabbed onto gently, moving towards the exit of the tent- and she allowed him through the exit this time. His steps into the rain echoed within her ears as he left, and she only sat there and wept, knowing that she had to have done the right thing, but... was it really right to give him the knowledge without allowing him to live through it himself? It was cruel, but it only seemed to be the life of Harry Potter that jinxed his entire existence with such cruelty. The young seer just hoped that it was all worth it.

She just hoped that young James would be half as nice as his father was when he grew up just as his father had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Orokid:**_ Still lazy to write anything else, other than this, so please do the following for the tired writer who has been trying to finish over thirty fanfictions that I had started._

_-Please Review this fanfiction. You can tell me whatever you want about it, but, please, just review this.-_

_Simple and easy, so… JUST DO IT!!!!_


End file.
